Episode 6479 (18th February 2013)
Plot Lisa gives Belle a long list of chores to keep her out of trouble. However, Belle decides not to do them and meets up with Gemma, Thomas and Sean instead. Belle and Gemma are both keen when Thomas suggests going back to his, as there is nobody home. However, Lisa goes on the warpath when she gets home to discover that Belle has not done her chores. Belle answers her phone to her mum, and is embarrassed when she is told to leave. Back home, Lisa is sick of Belle's cheek and confiscates her phone. Lisa and Zak are astounded when Belle tells them she could have got drunk and had sex if she wanted to, and maybe next time she will. Lisa is relieved when Belle tells her that the Valentine's card was actually from Sean, but she is not interested in him. Later, Lisa hopes they've turned a corner when Belle apologises and Lisa pulls her into a hug. However, Lisa and Zak are later aghast when they discover raunchy pictures of Belle on her phone and realise they can't trust her at all. Meanwhile, Cameron is secretly troubled that Chas is trying to make things up with Cain. Chas later approaches Cain, but Debbie appears and Cain is hard towards her, leaving Chas angry for holding out hope. Cain later comes to the pub and tells Chas that Debbie must not know they are speaking, and a happy Chas hugs Cameron. Moira is pleased when she discovers that Cain is speaking to Chas. Chas asks her about getting back with Cain, but Moira is determined she is not going back there. Elsewhere, Sandy assures Laurel that he is more than capable of looking after Arthur, Sean is disgruntled when Ruby tells him that any spare cash goes towards Sandy's new scooter from now on, Paddy feels frustrated and Rhona realises she needs to find him a hobby, while Brenda's new forthright attitude means Bob's feelings for her are growing stronger. Cast Regular cast *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock Guest cast *Thomas King - Mark Flanagan Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Beer garden, lobby, staff corridor, backroom, stairway and public bar *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room *Mill Cottage - Living room and dining room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,350,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes